Small One
by Ishikawa Ran
Summary: Woundn't ya know it... right when Quatre and Trowa find each other, Quatre gets kidnapped! Dang! Some life, ne? Now it's Trowa to save him!!! Note added folks.
1. Satin Stars

Small One   
  
  
By: M^e,o^w!  
  
  
A/N: Hello again!!! For all you brats who read my 'Echo' story, (Takes a breath   
and all the Gundam Pilots duck) I AIN'T NO MARY   
SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok,   
the summary is Below, Now on to the summary!!!   
  
  
Summary: It takes place at Quatre's house. It's Christmas and All the Cooks and   
Butlers and maids are on vacation...... So now Quatre's all alone... until   
somebody comes to cheer him up... Yaio, Fluff, adventure, oh yeah! It's a 3+4!!!   
(Blows a kiss to the person/people reading) Bye Bye! Have fun, stay Frosty, and   
Review!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I... I... Uh...   
Quatre: Come on, just say it...   
Me: FINE!!!!!! I don't own a single flippin' thing of Gundam Wing!!! There! You   
happy?!?!   
Quatre: Yep!   
Me: Good, now, shut up, get to your place and lets move on!!!   
Quatre: Yes 'Mistress'...   
Me: Say another word and I'll...   
Quatre: I'm going! I'm going...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Satin Stars   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sky was dark even though it was noon. I've always hated rainy days. It was a   
rainy day when I was a little boy and my best friend died of Leukemia. It was   
raining when they told me I had to fight. It was raining on Earth when my father   
died. I just hate rain, period! It's freezing rain, that's the worst of it!   
Tomorrow's Christmas and I have to celebrate alone, no presents, no family, no   
nothing, just dinner.   
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this..." I said glumly, as if talking to the wall as I leant my   
forehead against it. I walked toward the window to stare at the hail coming   
down... Then I saw it... Trowa's car was parked in front of my house... I backed   
away from the window, my hand over my mouth... I remembered it all too well...   
  
  
^_^...Flashback...^_^   
  
  
Quatre stared as Trowa walked away from what Quatre had said. He had finally   
said it... "Trowa... I do... I do love you..." He Stammered.   
  
  
  
  
"I know, Quatre, I know... but I... I don't... I'm sorry... Goodbye..." Trowa   
backed up two paces, then stepped into his car and drove off.   
  
  
  
  
"I... love you... Trowa... Trowa!!!" Quatre called in attempt to change the   
other's mind and come back... but to no avail... "Trowa..." He ran inside and   
cried himself to sleep.   
  
  
^_^...End Flashback...^_^   
  
  
There was a knock on my door. 'Oh god... It's him...' I thought. I looked out   
the spy hole in the door... (A/N: I know It's called a peep hole but I think   
that sounds corny!) I didn't say anything, I tried to throw him off making him   
think I wasn't home...   
  
  
  
  
"Quatre! I know you're home... Open the door!!!" He sounded angry about   
something.   
  
  
  
  
'What if he's angry with me?' I thought. I had no other choice. He found me, he   
knows I'm here. I opened the door slowly...   
  
  
  
  
  
The door opened slowly... A Small yet slender hand pulled the door open a   
little... I put my hand atop of his and pushed it open the rest of the way. I   
looked at Quatre. He looked down to avoid my gaze. 'He still thinks I hate   
him... boy is he wrong!' I put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up slightly.   
"Can I come in?" I asked.   
  
  
  
  
"Oh! Of.. Course, Trowa!" He said with a slight blush. He stepped out of the way   
and let me through. I looked around the house, there was a tree in the middle of   
the room with seldom decorations and a one person dinner set up on the table.   
Quatre had retreated to a chair in the corner of the dining room and silently   
drew his knees up to his chest. "So... why are you here?"   
  
  
  
  
"Hey! If you don't want me here, I can just leave..." I was cut off...   
  
  
  
  
"No! No, it's nothing like that! It's just... I wasn't expecting you to come   
back... I've missed you..." Quatre said with a bit of a sad tone in his   
beautiful voice. I stared at the boy who seemed to cower away at the very sight   
of me. I made a pouty look to try and cheer him up, he smiled a bit, but the   
smile quickly turned into a frown... So did mine... I saw a tear run down his   
cheek and collide with the cold floorboards.   
  
  
  
  
"Quatre?" I asked, a bit surprised from his sudden change of emotion. I walked   
over to him, sat down next to him and put my arm around the shivering boy. I saw   
more tears running down his face as he looked at me. I brushed them away with   
the back of my hand.   
  
  
  
  
"Trowa..." He said in a faint whisper... I was about to make the biggest   
confessing of my life...   
  
  
  
  
  
"I do..." Said Trowa.   
  
  
  
  
"You do... what?" I asked, my voice still scratchy from crying so much. He   
looked up... well, down, actually... at me with his beautiful green eyes.   
  
  
  
  
"I have made the biggest mistake of my life... I turned down an angel and now   
I'm regretting it..." He said with a slight smile. I looked at him, trying to   
figure out what he meant when he said 'I turned down an angel'... Could he   
mean... me? I quickly found out... He leant down very slowly until our noses   
were touching... "I'm so sorry, my angel..." My eyes widened, "My love..." Our   
lips met and my eyes widened even more. I shut my eyes and reluctantly tried   
imagine that it was a dream... fortunately, it wasn't. He pulled away.   
  
  
  
  
We stared at each other for a moment until I finally worked up enough nerve to   
talk, "What... made you change your mind...?" I asked sheepishly...   
  
  
  
  
"Heero knocked some sense in to me when I told him. He said I was an idiot to   
turn someone down as sweet and caring as you!!!" he said with a laugh. I smiled   
a bit. We looked at each other for a good minute. I was tired... not of him...   
just tired... I fell forward, my head on Trowa's shoulder. "You alright, Angel?"   
Trowa asked, a bit concern.   
  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine... I'm just a little tired, that's all..............." I   
said...   
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa looked at the sleeping boy in his arms. He looked peacful as an dove. He   
got up for a glass of water... and heard Quatre whimper slightly... he started   
to move faster to the kitchen so as to get back to Quatre quickly... He got the   
glass and filled it up half way.   
  
  
  
  
He dropped the glass when quatre cried out, "Trowa!!!" It shattered but Trowa   
didn't care, he had to get to Quatre... He heard shattering glass... the   
window... He reached Quatre's room and gasped... the window was broken... pieces   
lay on the floor tinted with blood... He ran to the window, looked down and saw   
blood all over the hail and snow outside. He turned with a horrified look on his   
face to the bed... 5 small stars made from satin lay in a star shape where   
Quatre was...   
  
  
  
  
"Quatre... my Quatre..." He slowly backed into a corner of the room, whimpering.   
He sat down and drew his knees up to his chest and leaned to the floor, like a   
scared little boy... "Quatre!!!"   
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
A/N: OH GOD!!! Cliffhanger! Five reviews (From five diferent people mind you)   
will make me continue... (Although... if the reviews are nice and detailed I can   
take more than one from one person...) -^_^- Bye! 


	2. Quiet Tears

Small One

By: Hiruka, Akira and ChibiChiri!

Summary: Alright, Death Goddess! You promised me a picture! My email is in my account, so you'd better keep you're promise!!! **Ahem!** Quatre's just been taken by somebody… I don't even know who! It's Akira's job to come up with the villains! (Akira raises her hand) Now you have a good point, Amaya… (Looks at Akira) I'D like to know who's dumb enough to take Quatre right out from under Trowa's nose! By the way… can we quote you? Trowa in tears in this chapter! Beware!!!

Chapter 2 (Finally!): Quiet Tears

**Ring!** Yet another make out session interrupted. "H-Heero! Get off! Gotta answer the phone!" A curse from Heero, Duo answered the phone. "Yo? Duo Maxwell here?"

"D-Duo…" **Sniff** "God! You have to help me!!!" It was Trowa.

"Trowa? What's wrong?!" Duo motion for Heero to come and listen to what was being said. He put Trowa on speakerphone.

"I-It's Quatre… He's been taken! I-I don't know by who, or why, but he's gone!" Trowa screamed at the pair on the other end of the line. "You'd b-better get here f-fast before I t-tear this town apart l-looking for him…"

"We'll be right there, just stay put!" Duo shouted as he hung up. "Heero, get your cloths on, (Akira: -O.O- Hiruka: **Drool**) we need to go to Trowa!"

*

The two got to the mansion in record time. "Who want to kidnap Quatre?" Asked Heero as the exited the car.

"Anybody who has an eye for cute." Duo replied, "What I'd like to know is who's dumb enough to take him right out from under Trowa's nose. (ChibiChiri: Omedetou, Amaya! You've been quoted by Duo no da!!!) I hope when we find this guy, he's written out his will…"

**Knock. **

**Knock. **

"C-Come in…" Came the muffled answer.

"Trowa? You in here?" Duo asked. A sob in the corner of the room lead him to a very distraught Trowa.

Trowa stood slowly and walked towards them, "Trowa? Are you ok?" Heero asked. He blinked when the taller boy fell to his knees and collapsed against him in tears.

"Why did they have to take him?! It isn't fair!" Shouted Trowa into Heero's shirt.

Duo dropped to his knees and hugged Trowa, as did Heero. (Hiruka: Have you noticed that, with Quatre gone, everyone is a little OOC?) "We're gonna find him, Tro…  I promise…"

*

'Can't… s-see…' Quatre thought as he tried to sit up. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move… He was strapped down.

"Ooh… this was a BAD idea…" Came a girl's voice. "There was someone else there I heard him downstairs when I grabbed this guy… Ooh! Turo, I got cut on that glass, too! And so did that kid! He got it more than me! We're gonna get caught-!"

"Urusei! With you screaming so loud, we're gonna get caught!" A man's voice interrupted.

"Who said I was yelling! Listen buddy this kid is fifteen years old! (Hiruka: Not sure that's right) He must have parents or at least a sibling or two! … Correction… he's got 24 sisters… And our friend is awake!" The girl turned to Quatre, who had been listening.

"Aah…! I-I'm sorry…" Quatre managed to get out, despite the pain.

"Oi, It's okay! And I'm sorry I got you cut…" Replied the girl. "My name is Cross! Actually, it's Ataru, but just call me Cross!"

"W-Why am I here…?" Quatre asked timidly, "Where's T-Trowa?"

Cross glowered and turned to the man, "See? I told you there was someone else there!!! …He… Ack!!! Turo! He's gonna kill us! That Trowa person is gonna kill us, we just stole his boyfriend!!!" She grabbed hold of Turo and hid behind him, "You did the dirty work, not me…"

Quatre's eye's widened, "H-How did you…?"

"Ah yes! Another thing I forgot to mention!" Cross came from hiding and squinted at Quatre. She closed her eyes. "'Where are you Trowa? Where am I? I don't wanna die here, please god, don't let me die…' See?" Quatre stared, "Eh… Gomen… I can read minds… What I just recited was your exact thought's 31 seconds ago!"

Quatre gasped, "O-Oh…"

"Cross! Watch the kid. I need to talk to the boss." Turo said.

"Got it." Cross waited for Turo to leave, then undid the straps around Quatre's chest and stomach, allowing him to sit up, "Are you ok?" She asked.

Quatre looked down slightly, "I want Trowa here…"

Cross frowned… then started bawling, "Gomen Nasai!!! I didn't want to do it, Turo made me! He said if I kidnapped you he'd help me find my parents! They left me at the church when I was five. That's how I got my name, Cross… he promised me… I'm so sorry…"

Quatre stared. He kidnapper had such a horrible past. "I-It's alright…"

"Arigatou…" Cross looked at her hands, "Listen… I'm gonna help you out of this… Parents or not, they left me there at the church and never came back for me… They don't want me… It just sounded like a good idea at the time…"

"I-I think I know what you can do…" Quatre whispered, "Go to Trowa and help him find me… if he's even looking…"

"I'm sure he is… but I can't leave you alone here with him! Do you know what he could do to you?" Cross whispered harshly.

"Please?" Cross blushed at the cute look that Quatre was giving her.

She stood and walked to the door, "B-Be careful, okay?"

"I will." He answered.

"Don't get him mad! Don't talk unless he asks you to… and if he asks where I am, tell him I went out for ice cream!" Cross gave him the peace sign and left abruptly.

*

Duo patted Trowa on the back, "C'mon, we need to start looking… You do want to find him right?" Trowa nodded, going silent again. He stood up was about to open the door…

"Duo…" Trowa asked.

"Yeah?" Duo answered.

"You and Heero are together, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Duo Blushed deeply, as did Heero.

"Heero… don't let anything happen to Duo… okay?" Heero wrapped a possessive arm around Duo's waist and nodded.

*

Hiruka: They'll meet Cross later…

Akira: Sorry that ended so abruptly…

ChibiChiri: Hiruka couldn't think of a better way to end it na no da…

Hiruka: It's still summer! I don't have to think yet! By the way… Cross tends to rush things a lot… She mean's well though, really, she does! Even though she hardly lets Turo talk…

Akira: Oh please…

R&R Onegai! (Remember that picture Death Goddess!)


	3. This is a NOTE folks!

Small One Note:

Err… Dear people… I just heard about Duo's past and that he was brought up by a church and would like to apologize for making Cross, or Ataru, like him… it wasn't my fault, really! Besides, she wasn't brought up by the church; she was just left there when she went to the confession thingy… Can somebody send me all of Duo's past so I can point out more differences? Onegai?!


End file.
